


You're here

by SepticAce



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Henry Cavill - Fandom, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Henry Cavill RPF - Freeform, M/M, talk of mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticAce/pseuds/SepticAce
Summary: When Henry comes home he finds you dissociated at your desk. he helps ground you and you talk a  little about how best to deal with your mental health.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 6





	You're here

You sit staring at the screen in front of you, trying to make yourself get some work done but unable to concentrate. It’s been like this all day, the music in your headphones just barely keeping you tied to the world around you while you fight your brain for even just a little bit of focus. With almost no success.

Kal is lying by your feet. He tried to comfort you for a while but when you’d given no response, even he gave up and just plopped down next to you. You’re grateful for the presence, even though you can’t bring yourself to interact with him. The world just seems very far away and everything so insignificant.

You’re still sitting in your chair when Henry gets home, unmoving. In the back of your head you notice the bear getting up to greet his dad, but you cannot find it in you to get up yourself. You’ve missed Henry all day, of course you have, but you’re too far gone into your own head. The only sign of life is your almost imperceptible swaying of your head to the music only you can hear. You’d given up on work a while ago and just succumbed to the fog in your brain.

“Hey baby.” Henry’s voice sounds from the direction of the door. The familiar sound pushing through your thoughts and the music, you turn your head to look at him, pushing your headphones off. Seeing your expressionless face, Henry can tell you’re not doing well and quickly crosses the room to get to you.

You do your best to give him a smile, but the corners of your mouth barely move. Henry places his hands on your shoulders and drops to his knees in front of you, bringing his eyes on a level with yours.

“Rough day?” he asks, already knowing the answer. You nod. Henry pulls you towards him, which makes you slide off the chair and join him on the floor. His strong arms embrace you fully and you bury your head into his chest, inhaling his scent. The pressure around your body lets you feel a little more present and your body releases a little tension.

For a long while, you both hold each other. Henry purposefully slows his breathing to entice you to do the same. He also hums a little, knowing that the sound ha a soothing effect on you, but he doesn’t push you to talk, as he knows it’d be hard for you in this moment. Bit by bit, you relax further into the warmth and safety of the warm and strong body around you.

Eventually, you breathe out one big, shaky breath and gently push for Henry to release you. He complies in letting you sit up a little, though his hands do not leave your body. It’s a grounding present that you really appreciate.

“I love you.” You whisper. It’s the one thing that always feels real. Henry smiles, though you can still see the concern in his eyes.

“I love you, too, bug.” He replies. And then after a pause: “And I think you should take some time off. You’ve not been this far gone in a long while…”

“I’ll be fine.” You immediately shoot back, not wanting to admit just how bad your mental health has been doing recently. “It’s just this project that needs finished, but it’ll be over in two weeks and then everything’s gonna be a lot more relaxed after that.” You know it’s not entirely true. Once the current project is finished, the next will be just around the corner.

“Still, bug. I don’t want you all burned out. I know I’m not home as much with the current shoot, but I do notice when you’re not doing well, and you haven’t been doing well in a little while now.”

You sigh. He’s right. And of course, he noticed, you’ve never been able to hide your feelings from him.

“If not time off work, maybe we should get you another therapy appointment? I really am worried about you spiralling down this hole again.” There’s no accusation in his voice, only concern. Ad memories of the pain it caused him last time you were doing so bad. He hates seeing you in pain, whether that be physical or mental.

You lower your gaze, admitting defeat.

“Yeah, maybe therapy would be a good idea. At least a few sessions.”

“Thank you.” You can hear the relief in his voice. He’d never force you into anything, even for your own good, but even being your partner, Henry is not equipped to deal with your mental health all on his own and he knows it. He’ll do whatever he can, but the professional help will do both of you good in the long run.

He pulls you back into his chest.

“I’m so glad you’re here, Y/N.” 


End file.
